nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
John Walter Martin
My 4th Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) John Walter Martin born 1831 in East Peckham, Kent to labourer [[John Martin|'John Martin']] and [[Mary Wood|'Mary Wood']]. 1 May 1831 - John was baptised in St Michael's Church, East Peckham. 12 September 1853 - John Walter married [[Mary Martin|'Mary Martin']]. They were married by Banns in a religious ceremony on in St Michael's Church, East Peckham, witnessed by Henry Martin and Sarah Martin. 2 September 1855 '- His son, George Henry Martin, was baptised in St Michael's Church, East Peckham. '1857 - His son, Henry Martin, was baptised in Ss Peter & Paul, Tonbridge. 1860 - His daughter, [[Rose Ann Martin|'Rose Ann Martin']] (my 3rd great grandmother), was baptised in Ss Peter & Paul, Tonbridge. 1861 - He lived in Bell's Farm, East Peckham. Aged 31, Waggoner, of East Peckham. Living with him: wife Mary A Martin aged 30, of Tudley, son George H Martin aged 5, of East Peckham, son Henry Martin aged 3, of Tonbridge, and daughter Rose A Martin aged 1, of Hadlow. 6 July 1862 '- His daughter, Minnie Martin, was baptised in St Michael's Church, East Peckham. '1863 - His daughter, Emily Martin, was baptised in St Michael, East Peckham. 1870 - His daughter, Elizabeth Jane Martin, was baptised in St Michael, East Peckham. 1871 - He lived in Goose Green Farm, East Peckham. Aged 40, Waggoner, of East Peckham. Living with him: wife Mary Martin aged 39, of Capel, son George Martin aged 15, Ag Lab, of East Peckham, son Henry Martin aged 13, Ag Lab, of Tonbridge, daughter Rose A Martin aged 11, Scholar, of Hadlow, daughter Minnie Martin aged 9, Scholar, of East Peckham, daughter Emily Martin aged 7, Scholar, of East Peckham, daughter Elizabeth Martin aged 5 months, of East Peckham, and niece Kate Martin aged 3, of Tonbridge. 1874 - His daughter, Clara Louisa Martin, was baptised in St Michael, East Peckham. 1881 - He lived in Leney's Cottages, Canon Heath, West Malling. Aged 50, Ag Lab, of East Peckham. Living with him: wife Mary A Martin aged 49, of Tudely, son George Martin aged 26, unmarried Ag Lab, of East Peckham, son Henry Martin aged 24, unmarried Ag Lab, of Tonbridge, daughter Rose A Martin aged 21, of Hadlow, daughter Minnie Martin aged 19, of East Peckham, daughter Elizabeth Martin aged 10, Scholar, of East Peckham, and daughter Clara Martin aged 7, Scholar, of East Peckham. 1891 - He lived in Canon Lane, Wateringbury. Aged 60, Farm Servant, of East Peckham. Living with him: wife Mary A Martin aged 59, of Capel, son George Martin aged 26, single Drayman, of East Peckham, and daughter Clara Martin aged 17, Domestic Servant, of East Peckham. 1901 - He lived in "Wheatsheaf Inn", Wateringbury. Aged 69, Innkeeper & Carter, of East Peckham. Living with him: wife Mary A Martin aged 69, of Caple, son George H Martin aged 45, single Jobbing Carter, of East Peckham, and daughter Emily Martin aged 36, single, of East Peckham. He died aged 76 in 1907 in Malling District.